


What could it hurt?

by innerdialogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day Dreaming Potions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerdialogue/pseuds/innerdialogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite herself, Hermione decides to humor her dormitory mates and partake of one of Fred and George's products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could it hurt?

Exasperated, Hermione Granger threw her quill down and stared wearily at her half-finished essay. It had never been this hard to complete an assignment before, and Hermione was worried that she was in a slump. She had found herself not being able to concentrate these last few weeks and feared that her schoolwork may begin to suffer.

The Gryffindor common room was empty apart from for a few first years trying in vain to catch a nonexistent breeze by sitting near the open windows. Hogwarts had been experiencing an unusual period of hot weather, and, seemingly, all windows in the school were open. Students were making all attempts possible to escape the heat. Most only went out in their gray uniforms, forsaking the heavy black robes. Others had tried to cast freezing or cooling charms onto their clothing, making them easier to wear. This did not always go as planned as Hermione had already needed to escort more than one student to the Hospital Wing with their hands and feet incased in blocks of ice.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair, running a cramping hand through her hair. For a Saturday, she found today to be pretty boring. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practice, and Ginny was off with Luna, researching some creature known as the Whither-Footed Florginhopper. She was all alone, and it was eating her up.

"Hermione!" Letting the chair fall back to the floor, Hermione turned to see Lavender and Parvati entering from the portrait hole. The were carrying bags marked with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes full of with colorful bottles of what Hermione guessed were filled with potions. "We bought these in Diagon Alley, and we were saving them for such a day as this."

Parvati immediately started to empty the bags onto the table. Hermione saw several different beauty potions, a few low-level love potions, and, finally, one of Fred and George's patented Daydream potions.

"We've decided to break out the stash and try a few," Lavender started to peruse the selection and plucked a bottle up from the table. "I mean, not the love potions, of course, but any of these others."

Hermione thought about what she was about to partake in. Lavender and Parvati weren't ones to do something in malice, but the chance something personal may come up was not beyond their doing. "Um… sure, why not?"

Both girls opposite her squealed and pressed the same colorful bottle into her hand. It was one of the daydream potions. Hermione looked at her roommates, who were both smiling, and pursed her lips.

"Why this one?"

Parvati stifled a giggle. "I've had one before, and they really work. They put you to sleep, and then you go into this weird trance," She stopped and glanced at Lavender before continuing. "My dream took place after we graduated. Seamus was in it, too."

The two girls gave a vehement fit of giggles before calming down again and looking at Hermione, expectantly.

"Well, go on. What are you waiting for?" Lavender handed her a goblet filled with water. "The instructions say to mix it with water to dilute the effects. Without the water, you'd be under for, like, four hours."

Hermione took the goblet and reluctantly poured a bit of potion into it. She glanced once more at her roommates and took a long swig form the goblet.

After all, what could it hurt?

Hermione's vision swam back into focus as she sat up in the armchair. The Gryffindor Common room was gone and had been replaced by a sitting room. The red couches and chairs were gone, and new furniture of soft green and blue had appeared in their place. The floor was not carpeted, but now wooden-floored, a rug covering the center of the room. Pictures hung over the mantle of an ornate fireplace with several smaller frames lining it. She noticed that the subjects were not moving, and she guessed that she were not in a wizarding home.

For the first time, Hermione noticed the book laying in her lap and the pair of reading glasses resting lightly on her nose. Well…I've finally done it. She sniffed. I've finally read so much that I've ruined my eyes. She pulled the frames off gingerly, folded them, and placed them on an end table beside her chair.

Hermione stood and started toward the mantle. The frames were simple, plain black with gold trim, and contained pictures of her and various other people. She and Ron, she and Harry, she and Ron and Harry. Her biggest surprise was in the large golden frame above the mantle: a picture of her wearing an elegant set of white dress robes trimmed with gold. Her hair was piled brilliantly upon her head; she seemed to be laughing. Her painted image was looking, fixated really, on the person standing beside her. Hermione let a small gasp.

It was Harry! He was standing there in robes of deep green bordering on black; his arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around her. The two were at their wedding, happy and in love. Hermione saw herself laying her head on his chest, and she knew it was right. Her hand automatically went to her left hand's ring finger. Tracing the ring with her finger, she smiled. Well…this is a daydream.

Behind her, the backdoor opened and quickly slammed shut. She could barely turn around before a pair of strong and somewhat sweaty arms enveloped her.

"Harry! Honestly, you're all sweaty." Hermione spun and looked at her apparent lover's face. It was the same face she had known for seven years, and yet somehow it had changed. His chin was colored by a couple days worth of stubble; his mouth was surrounded by a goatee. The once shaggy, unkempt hair was now short and styled so that it swept to the front. Hermione found herself, for the millionth time, swimming in the emerald eyes that had captured her time and time again. Harry smiled at her, nuzzling her neck and lowering his hands to her waist. Hermione could smell the strong scent of fresh lawn clippings mixed in with the sweat and felt her knees weaken.

Hermione felt warm lips touch the back of her neck.

"Harry, stop it. You know that spot is rather ticklish." Hermione turned and captured her husband's lips with her own. Harry grunted and pulled her flush with him.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry apparated. Hermione let out a cry of frustration and threw herself up the stairs. She didn't know what came next, but this felt like a game played often by the two. More pictures lined the walls as she hurried down the hall. It was an unfamiliar house, but Hermione felt her feet lead her to a large master bedroom.

His dirty clothes littered the floor and he was now situated under the crimson bedspread.

The young woman smirked to her self and threw herself on the bed.

(Once again in the commonroom

Hermione snapped awake abruptly. Lavender and Parvati had gone and she was alone.

The day's heat had dissipated and evening was quickly setting in.

"Hermione?" The portrait hole had opened to allow a sweaty looking Harry admittance. "Are you alright?"

Running her hands through her hair and straightening her blouse, Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes…of course I am alright," She cleared her throat. "I just…fell asleep."

Harry, eyebrows raised, shrugged and headed for the spiral staircases leading to the dormitories.

"Where are you off to?" Harry turned back to face her.

"The shower. If you haven't noticed, I'm filthy," He started up the stairs once again. Once she could no longer see her best friend, Hermione sank back into her chair and sighed.

"Oh God…"


End file.
